DD
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: pearlshipping AshxDawn oneshot... coming from him that nickname sounds cute don't like it don't read it...


D.D.

The only things I own of pokemon are the copy of the respective games: version pearl leaf green and fire red

Please just tell me…I won´t laugh I promise- it was the voice of a 15 years old guy with raven hair color who just happened to be ash Ketchum however, to his dismay the only response he obtain for his companion a rather angry (but nevertheless pretty in ash opinion) 12 years old girl with naïve blue hair was…

NEVER…- was all she said… (More like shout)

Come on Dawn… please tell me…

Now … the situation here is kind of obvious. Since one or two months after meeting Dawn, ash discover the only thing Dawn would never dare to tell his friends and the only thing it could make her that mad (not counting the arguments she already had with ash)… her nickname.

Now in ash opinion it couldn't be that bad could it? But now after almost two years of traveling together the curiosity was eating him alive, and it didn't help that just yesterday they had meet Kenny.

Please tell me why…every old friend of yours does calls you…- but ash was cut up… (Again)

Don't even dare ash…-Dawn replay more serious but less infuriate tone of voice

For the ones who didn't see it now this topic would be something easy to take care for Dawn almost two years ago but now it wasn't that simple. For you see both of them now has a crush for each other since one year ago… and adding the fact that Brock was not there anymore since he finally found a nurse joy that really accept the breeder and also the fact that they were now traveling alone wasn't helping to get the crush in the past… they currently are 

walking the path to twinleaf town to pay a visit to Dawn's mother. The other problem here for the coordinator was that they were currently lost and that her poketch wasn't working at all.

So here they were in the middle of nowhere getting yet in another argument about her nickname when all of the sudden she finally snaps after her ear pick something she would never forget

Come on …D.D.

Ever heard about the calm before the storm well in ash opinion that would be the storm before the end of the world…

YOU…YOU…B (CENSORED)… HOW DARE YOU JERK JUST TO CALL ME THAT WAY.

Ash didn't see that coming, neither the outburst nor the giant hammer almost crushing his skull. By now ash was running for dear life and behind him a blue monster like person carrying a hammer the size of an onyx.

Please dawn… please stop it just…please…I...I'll do anything for you but don't kill me…well…at list if you are gonna do it…please give me one moment to do something and then I would die happy please but don't kill me now.

In that instant the hammer in Dawn's hands came to rest on the floor of the route they were traveling grass was seeing anywhere and some trees here and there, ash couldn't help but notice that there was a tree behind dawn, in this moment ash knows that there lays his only opportunity of redemption or utterly doom.

You got only one minute ash if you don't want to be crushed make it worth it. Was all dawn would say to him.

Ok… ok sorry if I call you that way I mean … I didn't see you react that way when your others friends call you that… so I didn't see anything wrong calling you D…at that moment ash just observe Dawn trying to pick up her hammer …that… well anyway I don't know why they put you that nickname in the first place though… guess that nickname sounds…

Ash was frozen not because he doesn't know what to say the problem is how would Dawn react at his words, anyway if Dawn would kill him at least telling her how he feel's about her would make him feel better…

Cute on you…

Ok this day has a lot of surprises for Dawn, first they get lost in the middle of who knows where, her poketch did not worked at all, in hopes for they to return to the right road they had seen every pokemon of their to search and up until now they hadn't return, then ash beginning a discussion about her dumb nickname for who knows why making her angry, after that the fact that her crush just said that dreadful thing just make her mad mind you a gyarados would look more like a scary-little rattata compare to her, and know he was telling her that the o so annoying nickname sounds CUTE´´ on her.

Dawn is on a mental state of surprise by ash words she couldn't move and the only thing she was feeling was that she was blushing at least ten shades of red and she was sure that her pale skin didn't help but to make this fact more obvious. Dawn didn't see that coming, neither the compliment about her nickname nor ash the oblivious (or not anymore) trainer pinned her to that tree nearby.

Ash himself was surprise by his actions; it was so weird… while a part of his brain was sure as hell that dawn would kill him… another part (guess which one?) the reckless one (yeah the only part of ash brain that would work) was telling him to go on with his plan.

Even if ash was sure what he was doing his own body just wanted to prove it wrong his hands were trembling as a pair of maracas, his face was even redder than dawn's, his heart beat speeding like Twenty times his normal speed but…then again he really didn't want the proximity to end. His hands were shaking but little by little coming closer to the face of the coordinator who in turn just gasped as his hand just touch her still she didn't complain, the clue necessary for his hands to continue traveling around her face in a slow fashion then passing in a soft way by her neck moving so slow as if not to loose anything then holding her shoulders a little he look up at her eyes hoping against hope that her eyes weren't full of rage or fury… his wish was granted.

Even if her eyes were close her face tell him that indeed every trace of rage instead her face even with the blushing from before her face was a mixture of pleasure and happiness expectant for him to continue and resume his previous actions. She could feel sparks in every place his hands touch her soon the hands of her crush were resting in her waist.

Ash…. I…´´ Dawn said pulling her face closer to ash, after finally remembering that she has arms and hands she pull them in the back of his neck and then she just close her eyes.

Dawn…I guess…that there are… other things I consider cute on you…apart of your nickname

And those were the last words that came from the trainer's mouth before his lips were lock it was brief and true to be told wasn't the most passionate (what could you expected for the first kiss a French one?) but still was pure bliss for both of them, they were so focus in themselves that they didn't notice that from both standing positions they were now on the grass Dawn sit and her back resting on the tree and ash on both knees now with his hands on either sides of her face. They finally parted and were they both open their eyes they couldn't help but smile despite of the blush in both faces.

One thing was sure Dawn wasn't mad anymore.

One week later

Twinleaf town

Hi mom…was the voice of ash Ketchum on the phone just calling his mother which in turn was surprise to see him so happy

Oh ash honey where are you we where expecting the great sinnoh champion here by now Delia Ketchum said

Well mom talking about that there's a little situation over here and I'll be there in three weeks more… ash said with a sheepish smile on his face while a little tinge of pink appeared on his face

And why is that young man? Delia ask this time with a hint of mischief on her voice

Well…

However his explanation was interrupted by a sweet voice a little distress but never the less sweet in ash opinion voice that only could belong to one person Dawn

Ashy could you please help me and my mom with the bags they are really heavy… indeed it was the voice of Dawn who seems to be tired by the bags with food she was caring

Oh…My…God… my ash has his first girlfriend!! The voice of Delia Ketchum was her as if she just won the lottery maybe because indeed seeing ash finally has his first girlfriend was really worth I that high pinch voice

Well at least ash see that one coming, who wouldn't after all for mew's sake where talking about his first girlfriend but then again it happened to every one in the world (A/N: in the real one too). So after beading farewells to his mother ash dashed to aid Dawn with the bags no before calling to Pikachu to hop on his shoulder.

About time… could you please help us with the bags Ashy? Dawn ask in a girlish kind of voice while hanging him some bags

Yes… D.D. he responded before giving her a kiss on her cheek

Surprise by what ash just said Johanna Berlitz (Dawn's mother) turn to her

Dawn?

Yes mom? Was the replied of Dawn while she smile to herself

I though you didn't like when someone calls you that… Dawn's mother said while remembering the times when her daughter would make a tantrum just for someone calling her that

I guess…she pause while smiling to herself at the same time that a pink blush appeared on her face then she continue that coming from him that nickname sounds…cute.

Author notes:

Oh boy finally I did something to distract myself for my mental block for my others two stories. I have to say even if I don't see to much this anime I still kind of like this pairing also I like advanceshipping but I just feel like doing this.

Please review

No flames accepted.


End file.
